Explosions and Cheap Titillation
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: Alec drags Magnus to the new Avengers movie. there will be smut!


**Malec Smut**

**By: Actresswithoutastage**

"There has got to be something else playing. _Anything_ else." Magnus said for about the third time since Alec had announced his pick for the movie tonight. "We live in New York City." He went on. "There are probably hundreds of movie theaters. Surely something better is playing at one of them."

"Not one that I want to see." Alec said, his tone a little exasperated. "Besides you said I could pick this time and you need to stick to it instead of bitching the whole night."

"Bitching?" Magnus repeated.

"Yes, bitching. For an 800 year old man you sound more like a child than anyone I know."

"Fine," he conceded. "But only because you're hot when you're irritated." He said with a smirk.

Alec laughed. "You are so whipped." He said and dodged the warlock's elbow as it came up with the intention of connecting with is ribs.

"I am not whipped, I'm accommodating. And expecting sex afterward for my stoic endurance of this indignity."

The line moved up as Alec snorted harshly. "'Stoic endurance' my ass." He grumbled. "Look, it's two and a half hours and I promise that none of your hipster warlock friends will know that you were at something as mainstream as a summer blockbuster."

Magnus glared and looked as though he was going to say something but, Alec interrupted him. Catching him by the arm, he pulled the other man against him, pressing their bodies together until they were in contact from head to toe and Alec's mouth was right next to his ear.

"Play your cards right and you might get sex during." He said and slid one hand down to playfully squeeze Magnus's ass.

The warlock's cat-like eyes gleamed in the pale glow of the streetlight. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Lightwood?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I am doing more than that. I think I'm succeeding."

"Get your tickets or get a room, assholes!" shouted the guy behind them in line in a thick Brooklyn accent.

Alec flushed and walked up to the now free box office attendant to buy their tickets while Magnus fixed the stranger with a look that had caused demons to flinch and he stepped back several feet. Satisfied, Magnus turned to follow his boyfriend into the theater.

Now in line for the concession stand, Magnus began another monologue, this one on the negative, in his opinion of the film industry.

"I remember when movies were a quarter of the price and twice the content. Now it's just a lot of explosions and cheap titillation." He complained.

Alec was starting to reach his limit with his boyfriend's mood and he only knew one way to shut him up. With determination, he grabbed his hand and pulled him across the lobby and down a largely abandoned corridor and into a single stall bathroom. He slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Alec what are you—" Magnus began, but was cut off when the dark-haired boy's lips slammed against his, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

In the many centuries he had been alive, he had never experienced anything quite like Alec Lightwood's kiss. Despite his inexperience, the boy kissed with as much skill as he fought, which was considerable. And this time was no exception. Magnus moaned into the young Shadowhunter's mouth and slid one hand into his hair, giving it a sharp tug.

Alec grunted and slammed Magnus against the door, turning his attention to his slender neck. While he was distracted, Alec hooked a foot around first one of Magnus's ankles, then the other and pulled back, forcing him to slide down the wall ever so slightly so that their hips were now level and ground against him roughly.

Magnus let out a noise through gritted teeth that might have been Alec's name. But just as suddenly as he had begun, Alec stepped back, a playful grin on his face.

"That," he said breathlessly, "was cheap titillation."

For a few moments all Magnus could do was stare at his boyfriend in disbelief. "You are so going to pay for that later." He said finally.

"Perhaps." Alec replied. "But, right now we are going to see a movie."

Magnus shook himself and with some effort, got his long legs back underneath him and opened the door.

Alec chose seats on the very back row and they settled in just as the Avengers logo flashed across the screen. To his credit, Magnus did try to pay attention. The movie did have its merits, he thought; the many shots of Chris Evans's backside being one of them.

"Dat ass." He said appreciatively, and probably a bit too loudly as over half the audience burst out with a chorus of angry shushing noises. Magnus looked over at Alec and even in the sallow light from the screen he could tell the younger boy was blushing.

"For the angle's sake, Mag." He hissed. "Take it down a notch."

"Sorry, kekasih." He said softly, taking Alec's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The anger drained out of him instantly. He really must be sorry if he was speaking Indonesian. They remained hand and hand and eventually, Alec was totally focused on the movie and Magnus started to get bored.

He carefully unlaced his fingers from Alec's. His hand was now free to slide up the boy's thigh, causing him to flinch. Magnus paused until Alec was distracted again and then made his way to the button of Alec's jeans, causing him to gasp.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" he asked in a strained whisper.

"Titillating." He replied and with deft fingers, undid the button and zipper. When his fingers dipped below the waistband of the boxers underneath, Alec let out a ragged breath.

"Mag—" he didn't finish his warning because the warlock's hand was now curled around his length, causing Alec's hips to buck upward and his head to hit the back wall of the theater with a loud crack.

Once again a round of shushing began and Magnus cursed softly, pulling his hand away. "We can't play this little game here, love." He whispered. "Unless of course you want to get kicked out of the theater."

"Well maybe we should go somewhere we _can _play." Said Alec. He quickly rebuttoned his jeans and stood, pulling Magnus with him.

Magnus was glad for his long legs. Without them he never would have kept up with the Nephilim as he half ran out of the theater and out on to the street, which was deserted.

Magnus stopped and jerked Alec backward, pulling him into the alley until his back hit the cold brick of the theater's exterior wall. He cupped his hand around the back of Alec's head and began kissing him with enough force to bruise.

Alec moaned and pulled back a fraction of an inch. "Portal." He gasped against Magnus's lips.

"What?" he asked.

"Portal us home." He said and then occupied his lips with the task of making a trail down Magnus's sharp jawline.

"Uh, Alec. I can't perform magic in full view of Mundanes just because you are too impatient to get a taxi." He said, although his voice lost some of its authority as his breath kept catching in his throat.

Rather than answer, Alec pushed aside the thin scarf Magnus was wearing, pulled down his shirt and pressed his lips to the Warlock's collarbone, sucking a bruise into the Pale flesh. Magnus moaned.

"Not fair." He ground out, then sighed. "I can't make a portal if your treating me like an ice cream cone." He said.

Alec smiled in triumph and stood aside to let Magnus past, enjoying the view of his boyfriend's ass as he prepared a gateway to his loft apartment several blocks away.

As soon as they were through the portal, Magnus dragged Alec to his bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. Alec grabbed him and pulled him down as well and their lips met hard enough that their noses collided with a cracking sound that they both ignored. The kiss was sloppy, all teeth and tongue and none of their usual grace. For several minutes they did nothing but roll about on the bed, each of them trying to gain the dominate top position. Finally, Magnus sat up, pulling Alec with him.

"We have way too many clothes on." He announced, and pushed Alec's jacket off his shoulders.

Alec pulled it the rest of the way off and then removed his t-shirt. "Better?" he asked.

"You're getting there." He replied, pulling his own shirt off. Their lips met again. Alec's hands came around to squeeze Magnus's backside, causing the warlock to moan into his mouth. "We are still not naked enough." He said curtly and as one, they went for each other's zippers.

Once Alec's jeans were undone, Magnus thrust his hands down the back of them, clutching his backside in a near painful grip, causing Alec to bite down on the bit of Magnus's shoulder he had been sucking on.

"Off." Magnus gasped, pulling impatiently at the remaining barrier of Alec's jeans and boxers.

Soon they were both naked and Alec was sitting in Magnus's lap, his hands framing the High Warlock's face as he kissed him. Magnus began to trace the runes running up and down Alec's arms and across his back. When Alec took Magnus's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Fuck, Alec." He said through gritted teeth. With surprising strength, Magnus lifted the younger boy and shifted him until he was lined up with Alec's entrance and paused.

"Now, Magnus." Alec growled.

"As you wish." He replied with a smirk and slowly lowered Alec until he was buried deep within him.

Alec gasped at the sudden burn and paused as he adjusted to it. This was the first time they hadn't bothered with lube, but Magnus began to get impatient

"Ride me." He hissed

Alec didn't have to be told twice. He began to move, slowly at first, making sure every downward motion hit his prostate.

"Fuck, Alec." Magnus repeated and gripped his hips hard.

Alec began to increase his pace and the only sounds of the room were of flesh hitting flesh and their heavy breathing.

Magnus reached between them and began to stroke Alec in time with the rhythm he had set.

"So close." He breathed.

In another few seconds they met their release at the same time and cried out.

For a moment they did nothing but sit there, forehead to forehead, catching their breath.

Finally Magnus broke the silence. "I should let you pick the movie more often."


End file.
